


Falling for a Star(k)

by lordbloodravens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, House Party, House Stark, Love Triangles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rock Stars, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a rockstar, it's her job to meddle in the life of people like him. But Arya Stark wants more of Gendry Waters than just an interview and slowly begins entering the wold of music in a way only lust and love can let you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't definitely her first interview, but something abou this guy made her feel as nervous as she felt the first time she was in front of a celebrity.

-"So what can we expect from this next album?" she asked as her gaze darted to his deep blue eyes.  _He's hot, cool and a rockstar._ And it was the first time Arya Stark felt unprofessional when it came to a job, but gods she wanted to jump his bones.

They had been talking for a couple of hours but she needed to do a full scan of this guy for the next issue's cover. His name was Gendry Waters and he was part of the band Brotherhood without Banners. Their latest album had been a huge success and it was Arya's job to interview the lead singer for the cover article.

Her first reaction was the day they met for the photoshoot and although they hadn't talked much he wouldn't stop giving her the eye taking every chance to touch her whenever he could. Just a slight rub of his hand on her bare skin would make her notice him. But she wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or if it was all her horny imaginaion. Gods he was so hot, she pictured him naked fucking her against a wall, using those strong hands of his to grab all over her body and his blue eyes piercing through her soul while his fingers, able as he played guitar would make her scream in pleasure. She had to force her mind back to the present and focus on the interview, but still Arya could sense he was into her. However she didn't have the balls to make a move yet, plus it would not be professional from her part to go after the guy that was supposed to be her job.

But as they talked while drinking coffee, just the two of them , she could feel the sexual tension between them. The way his bue eyes would get fixated on her cleavage as his would lick his lips in the most suggesting way made Arya begin thinking dirty thoughts again. Instead she shoot another question.

-"What inspires you to write your songs?"

-"Girls I like, mostly" he said with a deep raspy voice that sent her ovaries screaming.

-"Well I think that's it, thank you so much for your time. It was pleasure to meet you and hopefully you will like how the interview turned out."

-"Thanks, I had a great time, and the coffee was really tasty." 

With those words Arya was planning to say her goodbyes and leave but then Gendry spoke again.

-"Hey, I'm hosting a party tomorrow, well the band is. A big thing, everyone we know is coming, you should come too. Arya Stark right? I'll put your name on the list"

He hadn't even waited for her to answer, the guy had just assumed she would go. Of course she would want to attend that party. Except she would felt rather weird if she went all by herself. So she asked.

-"I would love to go, but can I bring a friend?"

-"Sure, what's it's name?

-"Arianne Martell."

-"Cool, I'll put her on the list too. And I hope I get to see you tomorrow" he said as he blinked an eye at her and she felt getting wet just by that action.

After that they said their goodbyes and as soon as Arya left the coffee shop she made quick call.

-"Ari, babe, go find yourself a killing dress because I just got us a party."


	2. Chapter 2

-"No way!!"

  
-"Yes way!!"

  
Arianne couldn't believe the invitation Arya just got, although her friend was used to cool gatherings like that, she was a model after all, always getting her way into the fanciest clubs and gigs. Arya on the other hand had met her fair share of celebrities, thanks to her job interviewing musicians, but her sneaking into the celebrity royalty was more on the professional side, writing articles for The Citadel, the hottest music and films magazine in the industry. She would go to the occasional party hosted by the company where celebs would gather around, so she was no stranger to that world but getting a one on one invitation from Gendry Waters was an all different matter and both her and Arianne knew it.

  
-”So… who do you think is going to that party?” Arianne wondered, maybe more to herself than to Arya.

  
Still, she answered.

  
-”I really don’t know, he said everyone would be going but the guy is mystery man himself, speaks a few words only but his presence is powerful as fuck.”

  
-”Seems like you got a crush on him” Arianne japped.

  
-”Oh, it’s more than that Ari, I got the real hots for him. I want him to screw me senseless against a wall and I only know him for two days but he’s just so hot and I know I can make him want me, I just need the right move.”

  
-”And which move will that be?” her friend asked with a grin on her face.

  
-”I not so sure yet, but I have to look great for tomorrow’s party so help me pick what I’m getting and if we don’t find anything we might have to go and splurge on some nice outfit. These kind of things require an special look right?”

  
In the end Arya picked up a black mini dress with a leather jacket, lots of eyeliner and red lips.

  
-”Babe you look fantastic, ready to seduce some rockstar.” Arianne said while checking her out.

  
-”Oh that’s my mission don’t doubt it, and hopefully we both can get some tonight.” the other girl answered.

  
A message beep then sounded with an unknown number.

  
-”This is the address:... btw it’s Gendry.”

  
How in the seven hells did he get her number, she wondered. Had he asked someone for it? Because she was almost certain she hadn’t given it to him. Anyways she was glad for the message and quickly responded.

  
-”Great, see you there ;)”

  
She then added his number to her contacts and told Arianne about it. They still had a few hours before the party began so the pair of friends went to have some dinner at at a close bar that served braavosi food. After that they called for a taxi and gave the driver the direction. The driver made a surprised face when he heard the place they were going, so Arya guessed he might knew the place and it was somewhere or cool or scary enough to produce that sort of reaction.  
The girls arrived to a fancy complex building, so tall they could barely see the top. Arya pulled out her phone and texted Gendry.

  
-”Hey, it’s Arya Stark. We’re downstairs.”

  
After ten seconds she got a reply:

  
-”Cool, I’ll be there in a minute.”

  
Arianne and her waited for a couple of minutes before the front door of the building opened and and a guy who definitely wasn’t Gendry, he wasn’t as hot, came walking by and opened the door for them.

  
-”Hi, can you give me your names to check if you’re on the list?” he was carrying a clipboard that Arya guessed had the people invited to the party.

  
-”Arya Stark and Arianne Martell.” the girl with the gray eyes answered, with a confident voice that did not reveal how nervous she actually was.

  
-”Right, let me check… yes you’re here. Come in, I’ll send you to the penthouse.

  
While the three of them waited for the elevator to arrive the guy introduced himself.

  
-”I’m Lommy, one of Gendry’s best friends since childhood. I’ve known the guy even before all this fame thing got to him. So how do you know my man?”

  
-”Oh well, I don’t really know him.” Arianne, faster than Arya, replied.”The one with that pleasure is my friend over here.”

  
-”Hmmm, I interviewed him yesterday and we hit off quite nicely I think, so he invited me to his party. Can’t say I’m his friend, we’re more like acquaintances.” the other girl said.

  
The guy that had introduced himself as Lommy talked again. “Well that’s more enough to invite two such pretty girls to a party.”

  
-”Oh aren’t you a smooth talker.” Arianne japed.

  
After that exchange, the elevator arrived and Lommy used a special key to mark for the most upper floor. The thing was really fast and they got to the party in a matter of seconds.

The music was loud, and the people plenty, talking or dancing. Booze was everywhere and the place looked incredible. Arya took all this information in a moment and as she was heading out of the elevator to the hall, she was received by a blue-eyed boy that looked stunning and hot in a level that should be illegal.

Gendry Waters in formal attire was every sane girl wet dream and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him but nevertheless tried to keep her composure when he approached to greet the new arrivals.

  
-”Hey you, glad you could make it.” Gendry kissed her on the cheek as matter of saying hello but Arya’s skin went hot at the touch of his lips on her. “So, welcome to my little gathering.” Little was the understatement of the year but Arya still followed the host to where the party was livelier with Arianne behind her back. “The bar is over there and if you want to take a dip in the pool you’re more than welcome. I’ll leave you to your own devices as I have to keep hosting. With that he left and melted into the crowd.

  
-”So… what’s the plan?” Arianne wondered to her friend.

  
-”Alcohol. And lot of it.”


	3. Chapter 3

After some shots and some drinks that involved vodka Arya was feeling more than tipsy and as usual when she got drunk, Arianne had remarked before, she would get horny and talkative. She was that kind of drunk. As the girl with the gray eyes looked for a place to sit and calm her mind she found herself walking to the pool area outside where some chairs were sided by the water. While Arya tried to clear her mind a bit someone sat next to her, a dark haired boy with broad shoulders and an aura of “I don’t give a fuck”. It was Gendry Waters and Arya, as drunk as she was couldn’t help her heart to stop beating as fast as it was.

-”So… I hope you’re enjoying the party.” he said with that low, husky voice of his that sounded so good when he sang for his band

-”Indeed I am, you really know how to throw a good party.” she wanted to throw herself on top of him, especially now that she was kind of drunk and not thinking very straight. But she still wasn’t as lost in alcohol as to make a desperate move and ruin everything so she decided to strike a conversation. “You know, I was wondering why did you invited me? Not that I’m not grateful but we barely know each other.”

His eyebrows sank a bit as he seemed to be thinking of an acceptable answer. “I don’t know, I thought you were cool and liked talking to you so why not?”

Arya couldn’t help but blush at his comment and and as she was a bit drunk she felt confident enough to answer back. “I think you’re pretty cool too, plus you’re really hot.” Fuck, did she just said he was hot right to his face? She hadn’t been minding what came out of her mouth and now she felt stupid for being that straightforward but there was not going back now so Arya waited for Gendry to respond to her blunder, hopefully he would be cool about it.

-”Thanks, you’re actually quite stunning yourself.” he was being cool about and had complimented her. Where the old gods on her side tonight, she wondered.

-”Well I don’t know if stunning is the word I would use to describe myself. I’m not like my friend Arianne who’s a model or my pretty sister Sansa. I guess I’m ok looking.” she was confident in many aspects of her life but growing up next to her sister and the constant parallel people would make between the two had made grow up thinking she wasn’t really beautiful.

-”Well you have some really beautiful gray eyes, deep and full of something, the kind people write songs about.”

At that comment Arya blushed deeply and thanked the gods it was dark enough that Gendry wouldn’t notice the red on her face. Still she wondered why was he being so nice? Did he felt attracted to her or was this his natural way of talking, all charming and making compliments left and right.

Someone passed with a trail of jelly shots and Arya decided to took two and offer one to the boy next to her, as to change the subject since she wasn’t feeling really comfortable about the direction the conversation was taking to. 

-”Is not fair I’m this drunk and you’re all relaxed and chill so you’re gonna have to drink this”. she said as she handed Gendry a shot of lime green stuff mixed with vodka.

-”I wouldn’t have taken you for drunk but now that you mention it, your speech sounds a bit funny, so I’ll drink with you.” he took the shot in one slurp and asked for another, so Arya gave hers to him and he drank it too without thinking twice.

-”This is a nice party, you have over here, I want to thank you for inviting me.” she said, trying to sound as flirty as a drunk girl could.

-”It was my pleasure, I enjoy your company.”

At that Arya let all her drunken thoughts out.

-”Gods, Gendry why are you so nice to me, it makes me want to crawl all over you and fuck you nonstop”. After the words left her mouth and he realized what she had said she turned deep red and went silent waiting for a response.

After a few seconds that felt like ages to Arya, Gendry answered.”I don’t know if it's because you’re drunk or if you really feel that way about me but I like you and wouldn’t want for us to be a drunk one night stand, so I’m gonna get your friend Arianne and have her take care of you.” He got up and disappeared into the crowd of people while Arya tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Had she been rejected or given another chance? She wasn’t sure what to make of Gendry’s words, but maybe it was because she couldn’t think straight due to the alcohol flowing through her veins. After a couple minutes Arianne got there with a glass of water and told her to drink it. Arya felt better as the liquid went down her throat and spoke to her friend in whispers.

-”Ari, I think I fucked up”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but next has more action. Also thank you for all the positive comments, they encourage me to keep writing

-”So… tell me what happened?” in the quiet of the bathroom Arya’s head felt lighter and the alcohol didn’t have such a strong hold over her. She washed her face with cold water and thanked the gods for waterproof makeup. Arianne asked again.

-”So, how did you fucked up?”

-”My drunken self spilled how I felt about him right to his face and let’s just say he did not respond with hearts in his eyes.”

“Oh, I don’t know what to say Arya. What did he say though, did he rejected you?” Arianne asked in a soft tone as she handed her friend something to dry her face with.

-”It was so weird Ari, he said he liked me which is good I think but then he said I was too drunk and he didn’t want me to regret anything. So as you can see I’m as confused as you must be. Does he wanna have something with me or not, or yes but later?”

Arianne furrowed her brows while she thought of a good answer. “Maybe we should leave the party and then you can text him to test the waters.”

-”It wouldn’t be fair of me to have you leave just because I messed up, you should stay and have fun while I go get a cab home.” Arya thought it would be best if she left alone and didn’t drag her friend into her personal drama.

-”Well if you think it’s the best, but are you sure?” her friend seemed to be pondering over the the two options before her.

-”Yeah, it’s ok stay without me.” the not so drunk anymore girl assured her.

-”Ok, if you say so. Then I’m gonna keep talking to this redhead hottie I met before. Hopefully it goes well and one of us gets lucky at least.”

That comment made Arya felt a little bit miserable but she knew her friend didn’t mean any harm so she let it pass.

-”So, off I go. Have fun babe and don’t make the same mistakes as me and drink too much.”  with that as goodbye Arya exited the bathroom and made her way to the elevator where someone who wasn’t Lommy was in charge of letting people down to the lobby.

-”So early you leave the party?” a bit of a chubby guy asked her.

-”Yeah, I’m not feeling really well.” Why was she answering him? It was none of his business.

-”What a shame for such a pretty girl to leave.” were all of Gendry’s friends that forward and smooth and how had they had become friends with mysterious silent Gendry, Arya wondered. But the elevator arrived and she had to get in while the guy pressed the button for her with his key and sent her to the lobby.

Arya walked to the street, called a taxi and got home in less than fifteen minutes. All the ride to her loft she was punishing herself for her loose tongue but as she was inside her complex she washed her face and put on more comfortable clothes and though she thought she wouldn't be able to fall asleep do all the overthinking, in less than ten minutes her eyes were closed and she wa gone to the land of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so yeah thanks for all comments and support. Really loving how people like Arya and Arianne friendship. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter too.

The light filtered from the window, hitting Gendry’s eyes. Morning was here and it was time to face down the mess the party yesterday had left behind. He was barely conscious of where he was. The couch downstairs? His bed? He couldn’t really tell but either way he didn’t feel like getting up from the comfiness where he was lying. Took him a few minutes to adjust to the sunlight and stretch his body to wake himself up. He was on his own bed, still wearing last night’s clothes, just without the shoes.

Gendry got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. The image in the mirror showed his black hair in its most unruly behavior. After washing his face with some cold water he took off the dirty clothes and got himself into the shower all while trying to remember the party that took place yesterday. He could recall drinking a lot after certain event, what was it again? Right. Arya

Arya Stark.

Arya with the gray eyes and the wild look.

Arya that had confessed to wanting him and he rejected her to later regret it.

He said no because she was too drunk but when he got drunk himself he craved for her and looked for that girl in all the party. She never appeared, and after finding her friend, he was informed Arya had left way earlier not feeling well. He got sad at hearing that and decided to kill it with some alcohol although he really didn’t understand himself. He said no to her but now he wanted her here. He was behaving like a dumb teenager.

All this thoughts flowed through his mind as Gendry was on the shower, letting the hot water wash over him and take the hangover. He got out of the water and seated on his bed naked, something he did pretty often since living alone. His phone vibrated with a text message.

Lommy: Sick party dude… hope you’re not feeling too bad. Text me if you want me to help you clean up.

He considered inviting Lommy over but he thought better not. Gendry wasn’t feeling too welcoming right now. Checking his old messages he saw Arya’s number and he wondered if he should text her. Maybe she would hate to know about him right now but he had to know if he was the reason why she had left the party so early. So he texted:

Gendry: Hope you’re not as hangover as me. Your presence was missed last nite.

He pressed send and waited for a few minutes but nothing came back so he got up, finished drying and headed downstairs to clean the mess and have some breakfast. He got a nice surprise when everything appeared to be somewhat in order. His friends probably took care of organizing after the party was over and he was drunk sleeping on his room. He thanked the gods for having such good people around him.

After drinking lots of water since he was feeling dehydrated as fuck due to all the alcohol he took, it was time for some cereal. Easiest thing to make when one was feeling as lazy and tired. The rest of the day passed pretty fast. He went out to buy some guitar strings at the shop on the block but that was the most exciting thing on his day until three p.m when his phone vibrated on his pocket. A text. A text from Arya. He didn’t wait a second to open it, screw that let’s play hard to catch nonsense.

Arya: Sorry for everything last night. For leaving and for saying those things. I was stupid.

Gendry: I can’t say you were stupid. You were drunk. It happens to all of us. Hell it happened to me yesterday too and I ended up wishing you hadn’t left so early.

It took her a few minutes to answer and Gendry wondered if he had made a mistake. Nevertheless after a long wait his phone showed a new message.

Arya: Somehow you managed to get me out of my misery. I regretted leaving so early too but maybe we could make it up one of these days? Nothing serious, just as friends I think it’s better.

He wasn’t sure if he liked her just as friends but if she really didn’t want anything else in the romantic side Gendry Waters wasn’t the type to complain about. He would go through silently and try to be her friend. So he texted again.

Gendry: Sure, wanna go have some post hangover coffee right now? You kind of owe me for leaving so you can’t say no.

The answer was back in a matter of seconds.

Arya: Sounds good, you lead the way, where do we meet?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah thank you so much for all your comments and feedback you guys are lovely and also well thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Gendry used to find inspirations for his songs in the most unexpected moments and right now as he waited at his favorite coffee shop for certain girl to arrive, words and rhymes started filling his head. They talked about gray eyes and the uncertain wait for someone you like. That shiver that goes down your spine when someone enters the place and you think it’s her but it’s someone else. He took mental notes of some possible lyrics and fixed his gaze on the door again, looking for Arya to enter the shop.

After a couple of minutes Arya made her entrance. She was looking rather lovely or at least Gendry thought so. It was an unusual look on her, more on the girly side than he had seen before. Her hair was pulled up on a braid and she was wearing a lace dress. It wasn’t his custom to notice how a girl dressed herself but Arya made him pay attention to that sort of the thing.

The place he had told her to meet up was one of his secret spots and he considered he was really into her if he had shared the location with her. It was called The Whispers and Gendry had been coming since before he became famous. He founded the atmosphere a good place to find inspiration and they served a marvelous coffee. The boy hoped Arya would find the coffee shop just as endearing as he felt it.

He made a sign to Arya to make himself noticed and she smiled and waved when she saw him. Crossing the establishment, she made her way to where Gendry was sitting and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek that had him feeling pretty warm where her lips had touched his skin.

\- “This place looks so nice, you certainly chose well.” That’s how Arya started the conversation and Gendry couldn’t feel more proud of himself.

-”Well, it’s one of my secret favorite places, where I come find refuge from the outside world.” He was oddly talkative with her but something about her made him feel comfortable.

In that moment a red haired waitress that Gendry had seem often approached their table and asked what they wanted to order.

-”Ygritte???” suddenly Arya was in shock looking at the girl with the notepad waiting to take orders.

-”Hey Arya, what a surprise seeing you here!! How are you babe? Everything going alright?” the other girl whose name apparently was Ygritte said.

-”Hmmm, yeah sure here out with a friend, Gendry, this is Ygritte my brother’s girlfriend. Didn’t know you worked here girl! Since when? Arya seemed rather surprised as she asked.

-”Around six months actually and I always see this gentleman as an usual customer, didn’t know you were friends with him”. Ygritte said pointing at Gendry and he found himself as the center of attention of the conversation. “Well, when you decide what you want, just let me know, I gotta go, pleasure to see you Arya and meet your friend.” The redhead said while taking her leave.

-”So, your brother’s girlfriend? Do you have any other brothers or sisters? Gendry was curious about it since he came from a rather small family and the concept of siblings was odd to him.

-”Quite a few, we’re a whole pack. Ygritte is my brother’s Jon girlfriend, he’s older than me just as Robb, then there’s Sansa my sister, we’re the only girls but complete opposites. And after me Brandon and Rickon. A small Stark army, although Jon is actually our cousin but my aunt died when he was a baby so my parents raised him. He’s just as family as the rest. That’s my family, now it’s your turn.”

-”Looks like that’s something we do not have in common. My family is just me and my mom, never even knew my father. It was always just the two of us, we even had some financial problems until I got signed with the band. I know your typical started from the bottom now we here story.” Gendry wasn’t as sure as why he was feeling so open, sharing about his life with Arya but she had started talking about her family so it was only right for him to do the same.

-”Your usual from frog to prince story I guess.” she remarked with a laugh.

-”Not sure if I could classify as a prince though.” Despite fame and success, Gendry had always felt like a normal guy who just loved what he did and was lucky enough to live of it.

The conversation flowed for hours as the pair drank their coffee and talked about each other. Gendry learnt more about Arya’s family, how Jon was her favorite brother, about Sansa’s many boyfriends. How she became friends with Arianne. How she had a pet named Nymeria. Every bit of information made Gendry part of Arya’s world and he as well shared about his life. What got him into music, when his mom bought him his first guitar on his birthday, how he always wanted a brother or a sister but understood her mom was better off alone without some guy. By the time their date, or was it a date he wasn’t sure, they had gotten to know each other pretty well.

As they finished, the sun was setting outside and Gendry offered to pay for the food and asked Arya if she wanted to take a walk down the park nearby. She accepted with a smile on her face and exited the shop with Gendry behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, longer chapter this time but it was going to be even longer until I decided to cut it so next chapter will be up pretty soon.

The leaves covered the ground as a carpet of orange and yellow and their steps made crunching sounds underneath their feet. The park was almost empty and the cold wind moved the trees as Arya and Gendry walked side by side down a path surrounded by flowers. The setting couldn’t be more romantic, everything called for a love gesture shared by a couple and Arya could sense the atmosphere floating around them.

They walked silently, but it wasn’t awkward, it was comfortable and full of knowing. They didn’t have anything else to say.Until a loud ring interrupted their peace. A cellphone. Arya’s cellphone. She picked up. It was from work. How well placed that call, she cursed. Some breaking news had appeared and they needed her down at the office right away. The universe was against her, it didn’t want Arya to enjoy a peaceful walk down the park with Gendry. She had to leave and suddenly she wished she could be free from work but alas working came with responsibilities and Arya Stark wasn’t the type to indulge in her desires over her job. So she informed Gendry of the situation.

-”Work calls, I have to go now, but hopefully we can see each other again soon”

-”I would love to, but sadly the party the other day was something of a goodbye since we’re leaving for tour next week. Wish we could hang together more.” Gendry said with a really sad demeanor drawed on his face.

-”Oh, then I guess this is goodbye for a while”. Arya wasn’t really happy about the whole Gendry leaving but she understood it was his job and it wasn’t goodbye forever, anyways she would still miss him just a bit if anything. They hadn’t known each other for very long but she was beginning to appreciate Gendry’s company so his absence would be noted.

He kissed her on the cheek and she left the park with a sad feeling sticking on her chest. She had to remind herself they would meet again and right now she ought to focus on work so she headed to the nearest subway station and took the train that placed her nearest to her work.

Her office was a tall building located downtown, in the middle of a complex full of other office buildings. She took the boy with the blue eyes out of her mind and put her mind to work on whatever it was the reason they had called her for work. Turns out the situation was someone had talked to the opposing magazine, Valyrian Style, and they had taken for themselves one of their best photographers. The person had been working for the Citadel for years and now he had left for the other magazine taking with him several ideas and projects meant for Arya’s magazine so her boss, Sarella Sand, had called her to discuss the matter and what actions they would take. All the major heads of the magazine were there as same as some of the most important journalists, Arya between them.

Solving the problem took about three hours and when they were done Arya was more than exhausted so she took a cab to her home, but not her small department in the city but the big house where all the Starks had grown up. It was located on the outskirts of town, so the ride home took a while and Arya almost fell asleep on the back seat of the taxi. Finally she was home and walked down the front garden towards the front door. She thanked for still having the keys to her old house and entered and greeted whoever was inside the house.

Her father and mother, Ned and Catelyn, were on the kitchen with little Rickon playing some video game on the living room. He was the only that hadn’t left the house, but at fifteen, he wasn’t so little anymore and soon he would be flying from the nest too, leaving her parents all by themselves. Robb was living with his fiance Jeyne, Jon had joined the military but came often to visit his girlfriend Ygritte, Sansa was working as an freelance artist, living with her friend Margaery, Bran was still studying at college and then lastly was Rickon, near adulthood. Time went by so fast it surprised Arya they still weren’t the kids that played with snow on battles of Robb, Sansa and Bran against Jon, Arya and Rickon. Always the loser would end up being cheered up by Ned and they would all go get hot chocolate. All these memories were going down Arya’s mind as she standed still on the door, putting her keys away and greeting the family members inside the house.

Rickon was the first to notice her presence. Stopping his game he turned over and say hi to her in a loud voice but he was in that teenage phase when one wouldn’t get separated from his game so that was all the greeting Arya got from her baby brother. Her father was more welcoming, although age had started taking a toll on him and gray hair could be seen to start peppering his head.

-”Arya, my little cub, what a lovely surprise” Ned said while hugging her. Her father’s hugs always seemed so warm and comforting. It made Arya feel like home.

-”Arya, so nice to see you, did you cut your hair?” Of course that it would be her mother who would notice, she hadn’t expected a comment from any of the male family members.

-”Hi, mom and dad, love to see you guys, yes I cut it like three weeks ago.” Arya answered with a smile. Of the few things that made her really happy it was being with her family.

-”Sansa was just here with her friend Margaery, they went out to do some errands but they should be home soon. Glad we can have some of the kids all together around” Catelyn said with that soft voice of her that was so soothing.

Arya was happy to see her sister. When they were younger they didn’t get along too well but after getting a bit more mature they got past their differences. After a few minutes of usual catching up with the family, Sansa directed her gaze to Arya and said.

-” Hey Arya, Marg and I are going to the club tonight and since you’re here, wanna come with us?

In other times her sister would have never invited Arya to party with her and her friends, but that was when they were just teenage kids and immature. Now things had changed and they got along better, still Arya had never gone out with Sansa and Margaery to a nightclub, she had Arianner to join her for that. Still she thought it would be fun and needed to go out more often with her sister.

-”Sure, when are you leaving so I can get ready?

-”In about three hours, so you still have a lot of time.” Margaery answered.

While getting ready to go out and thinking what she should wear, Arya wondered if it was ok to go out. She had just partied at Gendry’s two nights ago. Was her life becoming a wild long night of dancing and drinking? She really hoped the answer was no. In the end she pushed this thoughts to the back of her mind and decided to wear a gray dress with long sleeves and short enough to show her legs and match her eyes.

When everyone was ready the trio looked like Charlie’s Angels. Ready to seduce and look flawless while doing it. Sansa had let down her flowing auburn mane that went to the lower part of her back and Margaery was sporting some fierce smoky eyes.

Arya and Sansa greeted goodbye to their parents and Rickon, who looked like he couldn’t wait to be old enough to go out like that and the three girls went out and got in the taxi they had previously called.

They arrived at a neat establishment called The Kneeling King. Arya could feel the bass vibrating all over her body and the lights making bizarre shapes around the people dancing. Sansa suggested they bought some drinks and went to the bar area and ordered some strange blue beverages that were so sweet Arya couldn’t even taste the alcohol. Margaery leaned over the other two girls and whispered.

-”Be discreet but that blonde over there hasn’t taken its eyes of you since we got here. That’s with you Arya.”

Arya and her sister turned over in a subtle way to check the guy in question. He was blonde with blue eyes, almost purple but with the faint lights of the club it was hard to tell. When Arya directed her head to him their gazes met and he smiled shyly to which Arya found endearing and smiled back.

There were none blue eyed, dark haired boys in her mind when the blonde boy approached her and presented himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... who's mystery boy? Next chapter will be up soon to reveal the name of new blonde boy.


	8. Chapter 8

The blonde boy, who Arya thought was quite attractive, reached for her hand and took her to the dancing floor. Arya considered saying no but the guy was cute and she single and ready to have some fun so she let herself get dragged by the blonde to the dancefloor.  
The boy hadn’t stated his name, just a “Care to dance?” and without waiting for an answer he was already leading Arya by the hand. As they were dancing, he got close to her ear and whispered.  
-”Took me some courage to talk to you but you got me since you entered the room”.  
The proximity of his lips to Arya’s ear sent shivers down her spine and the compliment certainly helped her make her feel more nervous around blonde guy. They kept dancing and getting closer and closer by minutes, to the point their noses where touching and their eyes were dead set on each other. The music of the club was mute, the people dancing around them invisible, it was just Arya and blonde boy. Lips against lips. He kissed her. She kissed him back. Their tongues met each other. His hands went down her waist and grabbed her ass, pulling Arya closer to him and she let him, because why not? He was cute and a good kisser.  
When the song ended he asked her.  
-”Do you want to go outside?”  
Her lips felt numb after kissing him and she felt a bit odd since she didn’t even know his name but Arya thought it was just fun and agreed to go outside with blonde boy.  
In the light outside his eyes weren’t really as purple but a deep blue, not Gendry blue, more like purple blue and his hair was complete opposite of dark. Why was she making so many comparisons between Gendry and this boy. Is not like Gendry was her boyfriend and she certainly had gotten further with this new guy and she didn’t even know his name. They were two different types of boys in her life. All this went by through Arya’s head as they walked the terrace outside and looked for a place to sit. All the time he was holding her hand and leading her through the crowd of people until they found some empty chairs.  
-”That was wild, I don’t even know your name” was the first thing Arya said when they sat down.  
-”I’m Edric, but you can call me Ned”. Cute blonde now had a name and it was her father’s. That was weird but not a deal breaker.  
-”I’m Arya, but you can call me Arya.” Edric laughed at that and said.  
-”I meant what I said before, it wasn’t just a line to get you. you really took my breath when you entered the room and now that I see you in the light I’m more than sure of what I felt”.  
He said that with his face close to Arya’s and she took it as a sign to kiss him again. She leaned over and placed her lips on his, cutting whatever else he was about to say. He responded back with softness at first but then showed himself more eager to feel her and as their tongues melted into one. She pressed against him, right there on the couch, not minding if anyone saw them.  
After some time Arya’s phone buzzed and when she checked it was Sansa asking where she was and letting her know they were down at the bar area and soon to leave.  
With that Arya guessed it was time to say goodbye so she asked for the boy’s cellphone and wrote down her number.  
-”Call me sometime, it was lovely getting to know you but I gotta go now.”  
She gave him a quick kiss but Edric lingered on it a bit longer, taking her face in his hands and Arya felt like it was a desperate goodbye kiss of not seeing each other again but she wanted to meet him again. Arya broke the kiss and left the blonde boy all by himself.  
Sansa and Margaery were right where they said they would be so it didn’t take long Arya to find them.  
-”Got lucky, girl?” Margaery asked with a mischievous smile.  
-”Didn’t go as far as that, just kisses and gave him my number.” Arya answered, not feeling too comfortable talking about it.  
-”He was cute though, glad you gave him your number.” Sansa added as her opinion.  
-”We’re leaving now?” Arya didn’t felt like talking much about her conquest right now, she rather kept it to herself or maybe Arianne but not Sansa and Margaery.  
With that last comment they left the club and got in a taxi, stopping by Marg’s loft and leaving her there. It was a long way home, from the club to Margaery’s house then to the Stark household. The Stark sisters would be spending the night there since it was easier for the cab to get them to just one place instead of Sansa and Arya’s apartment by separate.  
They sneaked into the house trying to be quiet and Arya changed her clothes for something more comfortable to sleep and washed her face to get rid of the heavy make up, all for getting ready to go to bed. She checked her phone before going to sleep and saw she had two messages.  
Edric:(1)  
Gendry:(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... you guessed right. It was Ned Dayne ready to spark things and make everything more complicated


	9. Chapter 9

Gendry: sorry we had to say goodbye that quickly, hopefully we can meet again soon.   
So he still was around the picture, but he didn’t make a move fast enough. Arya was confused as to what Gendry wanted of her. He rejected her, then invited her for coffee and now left for touring. She couldn’t stop waiting for him like an obsessive girlfriend, hell they weren’t even dating just they had a thing. Something. Arya wasn’t sure what but it was there.  
On the other hand there was Ned, right there ready to be with her, no touring and direct approach but when she was with him she only felt good, with Gendry she felt nervous and like a girl with a crush. She knew she liked Gendry more but things were just so complicated. Should she go for the easy comfortable way of Edric or risk away with Gendry?.   
It was late at night and everyone was asleep at the Stark household, but Arya’s mind kept going back and forth thinking about how her day had gone. She went from zero prospects last week to suddenly be thinking about two guys. Arya would need to talk this with her friend Arianne. Pondering over this she slowly fell asleep. Her dreams consisted of the ocean and dark black nights but at morning when she got up she had forgotten everything.  
Edric’s message said: “Love to get to know you last night, hope I can see you again pretty soon”.  
Soon.  
Soon.  
They all wanted to meet Arya again soon. Maybe checking her messages first thing in the morning was not the wisest thing she could have done. Gendry’s text still showed in her inbox, so she decided it was only proper to answer both in a manner that wasn’t too compromising.  
Arya to Gendry: sad you have to go on tour, we’ll catch up when you come back. Keep me post it on your whereabouts.  
She decided to keep it light, they weren’t even dating. She liked him yes, but being with someone constantly on tour and living the life of a rockstar with multiple girls throwing themselves at him made her scared of the prospect of a relationship.  
Things with Ned would be easier. He wasn’t some famous guy, she really liked him and they had chemistry. He was the safer choice but her heart really felt like beating faster when she talked to Gendry. Why did he had to leave? Why couldn’t he be just some guy that worked at the coffee shop near to her instead of some busy rockstar?   
Edric on the other hand could provide a more stable relationship. Maybe she needed to ask Arianne about it.  
All these thoughts went by Arya’s head as she snuggled under the covers, trying to wake herself up. Her phone was next to her on the night table, so the first thing she did was check her messages. And then stayed there thinking for a while. Thinking about blue eyed boys that got to her and how she should just reject one before it came to more since she wasn’t the type of girl to juggle two boys at a time.  
If only Gendry was right there she knew her heart would pick him. But her brain made her feel scared of the risks of dating a celebrity and beginning a relationship with one of the partners away wasn’t a good start. Maybe she should wait for him to return? But what made her so sure he would wait for her. He could meet someone while they were apart, or just forget about Arya.  
She could just go out with Edric and forget about Gendry all around, but at the thought of that her heart shrinked a bit. She didn’t want to just get over Gendry.  
Arya Stark was stuck in a love decision and only time would reveal the answer to her problem.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, took some time to finally update but it's finally here and hopefully it won't take too long for the next update

After about half an hour snuggled under the covers thinking about the boys in her life a soft knock was heard on the door.  
-”Arya? Are you awake?” It was her mother Catelyn. “We’re eating breakfast downstairs, if you wanna come.”  
-”I’ll be down in a moment” was Arya’s response. She was indeed feeling hungry and the smell of food from the kitchen could be sensed even in her room.  
She got up and brushed her black hair, making herself more presentable but kept her sleeping clothes since it was just her family and she felt comfortable with them seeing her like that.  
Arya made her way down the stairs and was received by the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs and her parents sitting on the kitchen. Her father was reading the newspaper while her mother poured some orange juice into her glass. Rickon was watching the tv as he ate cereal and apparently Sansa was still sleeping since she was nowhere to be seen.  
Arya greeted the Stark family and was asked by her father how her night out had gone.  
-”Nice, we danced, didn’t drink too much and met some nice people”. was how Arya answered.  
-”Glad you had fun, you got home kind of early didn’t you? Other days you party until sunrise but last night you were here around 3 a.m.” Catelyn said with a warm motherly smile on her face.  
-”Did something happen that made you go back early?” Eddard asked.  
-”No, not at all, I think we’re just getting older and tired more quickly, that’s all”. Arya commented while getting some food on her plate.  
Breakfast went by without any other worth mentioning events. Rickon finished his food before the rest and left the table to get to his room. As Arya was done she followed on her baby brother’s example and went upstairs to take a shower.   
The hot water running over her body allowed to clear her mind and decided to give Arianne a call to meet later. After getting out of the shower Arya sat on her bed with just her towel on, a bad habit she had since she could remember.   
The girl with dark wet hair and almost naked reached for her cellphone and started texting her friend Arianne.  
Arya: can I come by you place this afternoon? Got some things to talk about.  
She pressed send and brushed her hair while waiting for a reply. About two minutes later her phone vibrated letting her know she had gotten an answer.  
Arianne: sure bb, ur always welcome here.  
After a while getting ready she got into her car and drove towards Arianne’s place, located downtown. There was some traffic on the highway so she decided to turn on the radio, a decision she later regretted as she heard Gendry’s voice coming out of the speakers. Of course they would play his song, he was rather popular, but right now Arya wasn’t in the mood to listen to him talking about some girl and a night out. Everything would be better when she talked with Arianne.  
Finally she got to a tall complex and parked just outside, called her friend a let her know she was on her front door. After waiting a couple of minutes, Arianne appeared on the entrance and greeted her with a kiss.  
-”You look tired”. that was how Arianne welcomed her, but it wasn’t a lie, Arya still was a bit hungover from last night.  
-”So, I went out last night and some things happened I need your input.” Aya said as they walked into the lobby and headed towards the elevator.   
-”Me first, I have some good news, I met this guy at the party you took me the other day, his name it’s Edmure, he’s really handsome and I think you would like him.” Great, her friend’s love life was going better than hers, hers was just a mess of tangles and don’t knows.  
While the elevator went up to the eighth floor, where her friend’s apartment was Arya started talking about how she was stuck between two boys. Arianne didn’t know Edric so she was more inclined to like Gendry.  
-”Do you know this guy’s,Edric’s last name?” asked Arianne when they got into her place.  
-”Dayne” Arya answered.  
-”Nice, we can facebook him”   
Arianne’s mac was right there on the kitchen counter and with a swift move the dark haired girl started looking for Edric on the web.   
-”Which one is it?” Arya pointed at the second name on the list, that showed a photo of the guy she had met in the club the night before and they opened on his profile.  
-”Well, he certainly does not look like Gendry at all, look, there’s a link to his instagram”  
Arya was thankful the photos showed him to look handsome and also somewhat of a geek and dog lover.  
-’You should follow him” suggested Arianne  
-”Wouldn't I see like too much of a stalker?”  
-”Nah, he gave you his name and it’s a way to talk again, unless you don’t want of course.”  
She wasn’t sure if she wanted to keep talking to Edric, but maybe just a harmless follow would not mean anything, so she looked into her phone and searched for his account and followed him.  
-”Ok, I did it already, now tell me more about this Edmure.”  
-”He’s a bit older than me, redhead, and kind of a charming dork.”  
That sounded awfully familiar to Arya, since she had an uncle who fitted the same description.  
However they weren’t very close so if Arianne was seeing him, that would make her family and that was even better.  
-”Do you happen of have a photo of him?”  
-”The one on his whatsapp profile”  
Arianne showed to her friend the photo and just as she expected it was that Edmure.  
-”Oh man, you’re not gonna believe with whom you tangled with.” That would get her distracted of Gendry and Edric for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo its been like ages since I posted something anything really because I got this terrible sickness where I could not even remember my name but I got over that and heres a new chapter. Really short but I had some life experiences that had made seem life in a different way. Hope you enjoy :)

Rain kept falling down Gendry’s windows. It had been months since he had seen her. An entire album could carried her name. The plane went by some turbulences as he sat writing endless pages of words. He liked to write songs this way, in a place where there was nothing else to do but think about the people you had left behind. The tour had been extensively long this time. Countless cities and towns he could barely remember, fangirls who would sneak into his room and only to be forgotten the next morning. He had been tracking her work as journalist and reading her work at The Citadel every time he could. At some point Gendry had read she was dating someone. Of course that would happen. It had been so long since they had seen each other. But his heart made him think some other way. Occasionally they would text while he was on at the beginning of the tour but it became sparser at the end, not sure because of her boyfriend or because he was just so tired of everything and could barely play a gig and go right after to bed. In some time the contact was lost. However there was always something that remind him of her at some point. Gray eyes that weren’t the right quite of gray. Snarky comments made by journalist. And the time he got into a museum a saw the Stark name under some freelance artist and some old photos of kids playing in the snow and a big house round the hill. The universe kept trying to show him that Arya Stark was still there around, bothering him. Making him sure he wouldn’t forget her.

Now the plane was finally landing and it was time to rest and maybe work on the next album but mainly it was time to rest. There was a private car to take the band to their houses and Gendry was glad there were no fans receiving them at the airport. The flight had been so long that it was still dark outside. He arrived to his big fancy apartment, and felt very lonely. A rockstar’s life could be very sad sometimes. He went to his bed naked, dreaming of gray eyes and thinking maybe if he should text her again.


	12. Chapter 12

As the light of sunday morning pierced his blue eyes, Gendry wakes up finally in what he can call his home. It's been months of touring and endless hotels. Always the nicer kind with comfortable beds and the occasional girl by his side. He at first rejected them at the beginning of his entourage but as the nights got more lonely and the women more desirable, Gendry came back from parties somewhat drunk and with somebody to share the night in his hotel room.

Right after he departed with a certain girl of grey eyes he would keep track of her. They would text right and forth. Slowly the messages became scarce. And in the end it all got so messy and noisy that he lost touch. Still he would read her interviews posted on The Citadel. One night it ended pretty sad though. He read Arya Stark was dating someone else. All he could remember of that night was that he performed to the public and later lock in his room pouring all his angst and sadness into a song.

_How could a girl he had met so little had struk with him so much?_ He asked himself as the minutes passed by and he stayed with his eyes closed thinking.

Finally after poundering too much on the subject he got up and decided to take a shower.

Maybe it was a good time to go to The Whispers, his favorite cafe. So he got dressed pretty low to avoid paparazzi and headed to the establishment.

Sitting there a waitress who wasn't Ygritte, Arya's brother's girlfriend, approached and asked for his order.

-"A ristretto, please" He liked his coffee dark and strong.

As the time passed by he overlooked at the people on the cafe. The place was almost empty. Two men were sitting in a table near him talking to each other, and a slender girl was reading a magazine that covered her entire back in the place of the local.

When the beverage was put down on his table, Gendry started remembering fondly about the place. It was always quite and people didn't know he went there. It was also here when had that sort of date with Arya Stark. They had talked for so long, getting to know each other very well. It was the first time he had been so open about himself besides his closest friends or his mother. _Why did I have to let go things go like that?_   _If only I hadn't been so long maybe we could be sharing coffee right now..._ Gendry thought.

By the time he had finished his coffee the place was even more emptied. The two gentlemen had left and the only ones staying were him and the girl opposite of him. Caught by his thoughts and daydreaming he hadn't noticed the person in front of him. But as she had let down the paper covering her face, his heart skipped a beat because no other than the missing puzzle on his romantic life was sitting drinking coffee right in front of him, Arya Stark.


	13. Chapter 13

_Did he noticed me? Should I approach him? Maybe he didn’t see me? But he’s looking straight at me._ All of these were Arya’s thoughts in less of a minute when she saw Gendry Waters sitting across the café. She had just left her boyfriend Edric in their apartment a few blocks from there, but he was a heavy sleeper and she was not, and this was one of her favorite places to sit and be alone and think for a while. So of course it had come as a huge surprise to find fucking Gendry there. Actually, no, he was the one who had showed her this place and even stated it was his favorite. The thought of that first date made Arya feel nostalgic.

She had waited for him, back then he had made her insides feel like no one else could, even Ned, but the life of a celebrity was a constant challenge she couldn’t manage, or so she thought. All the meanwhile she was processing this he got up and started walking to her. _Fuck._

-“Hi.” She said almost too loud that everyone in the place turned their faces to see her. He made her awkward like that.

-“Hi.” Gendry said with that low key voice and composure but still Arya noted his hands were fidgeting.

-“How are you?” they said at the same time.

-“Fine.” Again at the same time. So this was going to be one of those conversations. It certainly had been too long. “Maybe you speak first, after all you were the one travelling around the world, how was that?” Her journalist skills came to save her, thank the gods.

-“So an interview?” _Damn she got caught._ “No, just wondering about an old buddy…” _Old buddy??_ When were they buddies at all?

Gendry made a sad smile at that, his teeth were showing but in his eyes there was a hint he didn’t want to be just a buddy. Arya corrected again. “An old friend? Somebody that I use to know…?” She sang the last part at the tune of that song that had been the hit of the summer a few years back and that earned her a laugh from him. Gods, his laugh was delicious.

-“Aye, I’ve been travelling but right at the end all gigs looked the same. By the way that’s off the record, don’t tell fans I said that, they would be crushed.”

-“My lips are sealed.”

She wanted to ask more, if he had missed her but at the same time it felt a bit wrong knowing there was someone who was waiting back in her loft and provided steady love.

He spoke again. “But this gig we’re doing tomorrow right here, our final show for the tour is going to be memorable. Home gigs are always the best.” He looked her right in the eye, with those deep ocean blue eyes filled with so much wanting, Arya couldn’t held for more than three seconds and blushed away embarrassed. “You should come, I can get you tickets.”

Arya’s mind started racing and going back to last show she had attended. Everything had been so different back then, she was single for starters but the pull Gendry had over her was something that couldn’t be ignored, it had been like that since they first met, so she immediately answered.

-“Yes, I would love to.” She said with a smile. He responded with one, a big, brighter one that made her heart melt, but then a second voice in her head, one that sounded too much like her mother’s, asked _What about Edric?_ “May I have two tickets please?” Curse her loyal heart but she couldn’t let Ned down like that.

Something in Gendry’s mind seem to have clicked, almost as he knew what she was thinking and then with a hint of dread he said. “Right, I heard somewhere you had a boyfriend.” The way he said that was just _so not fair_. Was he trying to make her feel guilty? She had move along right? Right? Nevertheless she replied, also a bit uncomfortable. “Aye, I do.”

Silence.

Followed by more awkward silence. Their 7 minutes of heaven, or maybe hell had finished just like that.

Finally after ten seconds that seemed like eons to her, maybe to both, the rockstar breathed heavily, looked her right in the eye again with that piercing stare and said. “Well, I gotta go, hopefully I see you at the concert.”

She stood up from the coffee table, the same as him and taking her completely by surprise Gendry hugged her, long, he held her strong in his arms and she caught the scent of smoke and leather with something else. Then a kiss on her cheek that burnt like a thousand fires against Arya’s skin and he broke the embrace, almost as if he didn’t want to let go.

He went to the counter to pay his bill and left the café, leaving Arya Stark really confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know love triangles kinda suck but I was in one myself when I started this fic long ago and this was a way to deal with it. Happy ending is assured dont worry


	14. Chapter 14

At times like these it was only right to call your best friend. Arya left the café and dialed Arianne’s number. One ring was enough for her to answer. “My place, now, emergency.” Was all the Stark girl said.

She walked the few blocks that separated her from her apartment, autumn had just begun and piles of leaves could be found covering the floor. The loft she now shared with Edric was located in one of the best neighborhoods in King’s Landing. Arya entered the ground floor of her building to find her boyfriend just stepping out of the elevator. He was dressed for work, formal attire, tall and handsome. She was greeted with a smile and a quick kiss on the lips before he said goodbye and left. He was probably late, as always, Arya thought. His hair still showed some signs of bed-hair and his left shoe was untied, but at this point she had come to love all those traits Ned had.

_Then why did she felt so obfuscated when she saw Gendry that morning? Better talk to Arianne._

Another twenty minutes passed until the other girl arrived, looking stunning as a model with her long brown hair falling almost to her waist and that body of her that when she and Arya walked around would steal all the looks. If Arya thought it through, she had always been surrounded by beautiful women, Sansa to begin with, when they were still teenagers had left her feeling ugly for a while. Then she blossomed at age seventeen but where Arianne was a sexy bombshell and Sansa a porcelain doll, Arya was more like a Manic Pixie Dream Girl.

-“So, what’s the emergency?” was the first thing Arianne said when she entered the loft. Arya had giving her a key long time ago, so she could enter when she pleased.

-“I saw him again. Gendry”

-“What? When? Where? What did you do? Did you talk to him?” her friend shot the questions.

-“Just right now at the café, yes we talked but no for too long.” She had wanted to talk to him some more but at the same time the conversation had been a little bit awkward and he had left pretty quickly. “I think he just got back from tour.”

-“You think or you know it? I know you have been kept track of him.”

-“That was before, at the beginning of the tour, then I got serious with Ned.” I was half a lie, it’s true she hadn’t talk with Gendry but she sometimes checked where the band was and knew the tour had ended and they were home again.

-“So if you’re so serious with Ned, what’s the emergency then?”

-“He invited me to their homecoming concert, and I don’t know Ari the way he looked at me, for a second everything got blurred, it was just us. Then the image of Edric came to mind and I felt guilt as fuck. What’s wrong with me? Am I a bad person?”

-“Well I know you really liked him back then, I mean Gendry, but is it worth to give up on Ned for a past feeling?” Since Arianne had been dating her uncle Edmure her opinion on relationships had drastically changed. Now she was more careful of others feelings. Back in the day her advice would have been go for both and whoever fucks the best is the one. Arya smiled at the thought of how a person can alter their mind so much after finding love.

-“I thought it was in the past too, until I saw him today. Is not that I don’t love Ned but would it be so wrong to just go to the band’s concert? I even asked for two tickets to bring him.”

-“Because Ned and Gendry in the same room it’s such a brilliant idea, unless you’re aiming for a trio…” Sometimes Arianne showed her Dornish part and Arya laughed at that but it wasn’t exactly what she wanted.

-“I don’t think Edric ever knew about me and Gendry tho.” She had never mentioned to her boyfriend because it wouldn’t serve of any use.

-“So what does it means going to the concert for you? Seeing Gendry one las time? Dumping sweet Ned for rockstar Gendry?”

Hopefully neither, the Stark girl thought. She didn’t want to say goodbye to neither of them and why did she had to? Maybe she could just be friends with Gendry. Pinning friends. Mutual pinning friends.

* * *

 

When Edric arrived late in the afternoon, Arya commented him on she got tickets to see The Brotherhood Without Banners live in two days and the innocence and happiness which with he took it, suspecting nothing of her feelings for the lead singer made the northern girl fill with dread and guilt. She felt as she didn’t deserve him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is the concert but I think will make it longer and have both POVs in the same chapter


	15. Chapter 15

They arrived early and got front row. It was a small venue but the tickets Gendry had given her allowed them to skip the line of ardent fans, pass security and get into the place before the doors opened. Ned was convinced all this special attention was only because of Arya’s work as journalist. She chose not to clarify him on the matter. They went down some stairs with walls covered by many vintage posters since the concert was to be held in a big basement that sometimes served as a nightclub.

They walked towards the stage and Arya’s eyes took everything in. The bar down in the back, the ceiling reached double height and there was a set of two balconies on the side of the wall facing the platform. Blue curtains still covered the stand and some people had already arrived to keep a place at the front but some open space remained. Edric and Arya squished their bodies between a couple of teenage girls and a middle age man and waited for the function to begin.

Her heart was racing at full speed and her palms were sweaty so she rubbed them against her skirt before holding one of Ned’s hands. She was used to concerts and gigs, her work even allowed her to go backstage most of the time but this was a whole different matter, this was Gendry’s band. Stupid gorgeous Gendry. _No._ Arya now had Ned, and a sense of guilt hit her so she squished his hand in hers.

About 20 minutes passed from the point they started hearing noises of guitars getting tuned and the voices of roadies behind the blue curtains. By then the venue was packed full with screaming teenagers and hardcore fans. Some guy behind them started pushing and Edric had to turn around and ask him to stop. His sweet purple eyes could become really menacing when he intended to.

Another 15 minutes of waiting and finally the lights went off and the roaring of the public was massive. The band came one by one, Thoros of Myr on the drums, Beric Dondarrion on rhythm guitar, Arya admitted she didn’t know the bass player, they changed it last year.

And at last, looking like a god, like a rock angel, or a hot damn demon, Gendry Waters, wearing ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with rolled sleeves. He picked his black Fender Stratocaster from the floor and the audience went insane. Arya thought she would go deaf by the screaming but she wasn’t prepared for when the band started playing, no introductions, no hellos, just a sudden rapid guitar riff and the drums kicked in and the concert started.

The first song was a popular one, one of their first hits, a messy combination of heavy guitar and quick paced vocals. After they finished Gendry finally spoke.

-“GOOD EVENING KING’S LANDING.” The crowd screamed back. “We’re the Brotherhood without Banners, and we are gonna play some tunes for you tonight.” He smiled at the public sending more girls into craziness. Arya noted he was so different when he played with his band, more open, less timid.

The band played another 3 or 4 songs, new and old until they paused again.

-“Are you enjoying the show?” Roars from the audience. “Nice, nice, now every show at home we do something special and tonight we’re gonna play a new song, never heard before.” By now Gendry was all covered in sweat, drops falling from his forehead and Arya was so close she could spot them. “This song is called The She-Wolf.”

It started soft, with a slow rhythm, a lot different from the previous songs. The first line on the song was:

_Been trying to think of something colorful for this season_

_But I find myself lost, swimming in those eyes_

_Grey as an unforecasted storm_

_She pulls me and holds me_

_Holds me between her teeth_

_She’s no lady, she’s no princess, she’s a warrior queen_

_But she won’t let me be his king_

_And my body and my mind_

_Both start talking at the exact same time_

_Trying think of ways to make her mine_

_But they're difficult to find_

In that moment all gods turned on Arya and two pair of ocean blue eyes started at her from the stage. Blue on grey, he had the balls to smirk and she knew the song was about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to the Arctic Monkeys while writing this chapter so the song is a mix of some of their lyrics, no way i could think of something so clever


	16. Chapter 16

A final riff and the song was over. She was no more than 6 feet away from him but he felt like an entire ocean kept them apart. Gendry knew he couldn’t keep staring at her, there was an entire crowd that demanded his attention, screaming fans and admirers.

The band continued playing for another hour and a half to end the concert in a big blast of confetti and applause. His ears still ringed with the roaring of the public and his voice was hoarse from all the singing but Gendry Waters wouldn’t change his job for anything in the world.

After saying goodbye for the hundred time he finally went backstage to his dressing room. The band was also there and there was talk of an after party.

-“My house tonight, got everything set.” Said Beric at the moment Gendry sat in one of the leather couches. The air conditioner was doing wonders after the heat of the concert.

He was immerse in his thoughts when a knock on the door was heard and one of the assistants asked if it was alright if a girl with a VIP pass could come in. The least he wanted to do right now was receiving fans on their room right now but at the same time he felt curious and told her they could come in.

Inside came Arya Stark, the reason for his sleepless nights, holding hands with a blonde guy that followed her around sheepishly. He stood up immediately from the sofa and went to greet her awkwardly kissing her cheek.

-“That show was awesome, you guys killed out there.” Was the first she said. “Gendry, this is Edric, my boyfriend.” _Boyfriend._ The word echoed through the room and to his ears it almost sounded like a curse. The rockstar shook the other guy’s hand maybe putting a bit too much strength in it but he had to show who the better man was.

-“Nice to meet you.” He wished his voice hadn’t been so tired from the concert to make it sound more powerful but made sure to look Arya’s boyfriend straight into the eye.

On the other hand Edric looked completely oblivious to the exchange that was happening and seemed more starstruck with the band than anything. He stayed behind Arya while she did all the talking.

-“One of the best gigs I’ve been to, and believe me I seen a lot.” Coming from her lips it felt like the biggest compliment one could muster.

-“Thanks, glad you liked it.” Thoros answered before him.

-“We are planning a little party afterwards on my house if you two wanna come.” Said Beric, smiling at Arya. She looked back at her boyfriend, almost as in looking for approval and that made Gendry mad with jealousy.

-“Sure, we would love to.”

-“Actually dear it’s better if you go alone, I have a heavy day of work tomorrow and would only make you leave early.” Said Edric. Maybe the Gods were on his side this time Gendry thought.

-“Are you sure? I would be really sad if you didn’t go.” Another sharp sting of jealousy hit Gendry.

-“Its ok baby, you can have fun without me.”

-“Well at least let me walk you to the car and I’ll get a taxi to the party.” Arya said to her boyfriend. “Text me the address.” Her grey eyes were pointed again at Gendry. “I hope you still have my number.”

With that the couple left the dressing room and a very flustered Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the party


End file.
